puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Universe Federation
Free Universe Federation was a flag on the Viridian Ocean. It was founded on April 19th, 2006. Government * Monarch: Ahtos * Royalty: Alibabaa, Annely, Edragon, Roberanjeo * Titled members: ** Cooker of Pirates of the BalticSea ** Coolcoolio of The Forty Thieves ** Eestivend of Pirates of the BalticSea ** Fighter of Pirates of the BalticSea ** Kapitankrjuk of Pirates of the BalticSea ** Landahoy of Pirates From Hell ** Riva of The Forty Thieves ** Sipzic of Pirates of the BalticSea Public Statement Mission Our prime purpose is to offer our allies as much as proctetion and help we can give. To do that, we need to create big and strong fleet and its providing economical net. Ofcourse while doing that, we shouldn’t forget the main purpose - FUN. Make more and more fun! ---- Bank of flag Bank is located on ship "Jewel" and its home harbour is Dragon's Nest. To make a donations you must aboard ship "Jewel" and add your donations into ship coffer or booty chest. To do that, contact some of the officers of the "Pirates of the BalticSea" (like: Ahtos, Annely, Edragon, Eestivend, Sipzic) and they'll help you on ship and in need they'll guide you. The money that goes into bank is used to arrenge blockades. When booty is divided, your contribution will be considered and you'll be awarded. Crews Free Universe Federation'ga (F.U.F.) on oodatud liituma kõik kes järgivad liidu põhimõtteid ja reegleid. Ei ole tähtis kas crew on suur või väike, tugev või nõrk. Ajalugu on näidanud et ühel päeval võivad osutuda nõrgad crewd tugevateks ja tugevad nõrkadeks. Peamine on, et crew on lipule lojaalne ja võtab aktiivselt osa liidu üritustest. Igal crewl on liidus vähemalt üks hääl (royalty). Crew esindajal (royalty) on õigus hääletada liitude sõlmimise poolt ja vastu ning valida saartele kubernere. Crew esindaja (royalty) võib teha oma ettepanekuid lordi või leedi tiitlite jagamiseks. Rules PvP # Ära ründa liitlaste laevu! (liitlaste nimed on siniselt) # Juhul kui ründasid liitlaste laeva, siis pead korvama tekitatud kahju. # Juhul kui liitlaste laev on rünnanud Sind, informeeri teda et tegemist on liitlasvägede laevaga ja palu sõjategevus lõpetada. Juhul kui nad jätkavad vaenuliku tegevusega on Sul õigus neid rünnata. Liitlaste rünnakust anna kindlasti teada ka monarhile või royaltyle. Chat # Dont SPAM! # Kasutades flag officer või royalty chati käitu seisuse väärikalt. # Avalikes kanalites kasutatav keel on vaikimisi inglise keel. Royalty and titled members # Royalty on kohustatud jälgima uudiseid ja võtma aktiivselt osa hääletustest. # Kui royalty pole online olnud rohkem 30 päeva, siis saab tema koha omale järgmine titled member. # Kui titled member pole olnud online rohkem kui 30 päeva, siis kaotab ta oma tiitli ja crew esindaja (royalty) nimetab uue tiitli omaniku. Blockades # Iga meeskond peab oma võimaluste piires andma oma panuse blokaadides milles lipp osaleb. # Saarte ja poodide jagamisel võetakse arvesse blokaadides antud panust. Bank of flag Pank asub laeval nimega "Jewel" ja tema kodusadamaks on Dragon's Nest. Annetuse tegemiseks pead pääsema/minema laevale "Jewel" ja lisama oma annetuse laeva kohvrisse või booty chesti. Selleks võta ühendust mõne "Pirates of the BalticSea" ohvitseriga (näiteks: Ahtos, Annely, Edragon, Eestivend, Sipzic), kes aitavad Sind laevale ja vajadusel juhendavad Sind. Pangas olevat raha kasutatakse blokaadide korraldamisel. Saagi jagamisel võetakse arvesse Sinu panust panka ning tasutakse vääriliselt.